ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Heavy Metal Anthology (Video Game)
Heavy Metal Anthology is a musical video game developed by Harmonix and Avalanche Studios and Publisher by Disney Interactive Studios & Mad Catz Main Menu *Story Mode *Quickplay **Single **World Tour **Multiplayer **Brutal Mode *Options *Bonus Content **Movie Trailers ***666 Movies (from the Book) ***The Little Convict **Photos/Fanshots *Online *Shop Playable Bands 'Proto Metal Saga (1964-1971)' *'Blues Rock' **Canned Heat (Rating: 84) **Gary Moore (Rating: 83) **Joe Cocker (Rating: 83) **John Mayall (Rating: 85) **Johnny Winter (Rating: 84) **Rory Gallagher (Rating: 83) **Savoy Brown (Rating: 84) **Stevie Ray Vaughn (Rating: 84) **Ten Years After (Rating: 83) *'Garage Rock' **The Grodes (Rating: 75) **The Spiders (Rating: 78) *'Hard Rock' **Blue Cheer (Rating: 87) **Steppenwolf (Rating: 87) **The Beatles (Rating: 87) **The Rolling Stones (Rating: 88) **The Who (Rating: 88) *'Krautrock' **Guru Guru (Rating: 81) *'Progressive Rock' **Genesis (Rating: 85) **King Crimson (Rating: 86) *'Progressive Hard Rock' **Budgie (Rating: 87) **High Tide (Rating: 85) **Lucifier's Friend (Rating: 85) **Wishbone Ash (Rating: 85) *'Protopunk' **MC5 (Rating: 86) **The Stooges (Rating: 87) *'Psychedelic Rock' **Cream (Rating: 87) **Frumious Bandersnatch (Rating: 76) **Jefferson Airplane (Rating: 84) **Russell Morris (Rating: 78) *'Psychedelic Hard Rock' **Coven (Rating: 85) **Flower Travelin' Band (Rating: 84) **Iron Butterfly (Rating: 86) *'Shock Rock' **The Crazy World of Arthur Brown (Rating: 86) **Screamin' Jay Hawkins (Rating: 80) **Screaming Lord Sutch (Rating: 84) 'Hard Rock Saga (1965-Present)' *'AOR' **Starship (Rating: 84) *'Australian Hard Rock' **Airbourne (Rating: 85) **Koritini (Rating: 81) **Mystery (Australia) '(Rating: 81) **Rose Tattoo (Rating: 86) **The Angels (Rating: 86) *'Australian Pub Rock **Australian Crawl (Rating: 83) **Cold Chisel (Rating: 84) **Daddy Cool (Rating: 79) **Matt Taylor (Rating: 84) *'Boogie Rock' **ZZ Top (Rating: 86) *'Canadian Hard Rock' **April Wine (Rating: 85) **Harem Scream (Rating: 84) **Lee Aaron (Rating: 85) **Triumph (Canada) (Rating: 86) *'Classic Metal' **AC/DC (Rating: 90) **Aerosmith (Rating: 89) **Alice Cooper (Rating: 90) **Angel (Rating: 84) **Blue Öyster Cult (Rating: 88) **Deep Purple (Rating: 91) **Kiss (Rating: 90) **Krokus (Rating: 84) **Led Zeppelin (Rating: 90) **Meat Loaf (Rating: 86) **Nazareth (Rating: 87) **Rainbow (Rating: 87) **Rush (Rating: 88) **Scorpions (Rating: 88) **Sir Lord Balitmore (Overall: 85) **Status Quo (Rating: 86) **Sweet (Rating: 87) **Thin Lizzy (Rating: 87) **UFO (Rating: 87) **Uriah Heep (Rating: 87) *'Garage Rock Revivial' **Danko Jones (Rating: 85) **The Hellacopters (Rating: 83) *'Glam Metal' **Black 'N Blue (Rating: 84) **Britny Fox (Rating: 84) **Cinderella (Philadelphia) (Rating: 85) **Danger Danger (Rating: 84) **Dokken (Rating: 86) **Keel (Rating: 85) **Kingdom Come (Rating: 84) **Mötley Crüe (Rating: 87) **Poison (Mechanicsburg) '''(Rating: 87) **Ratt (Rating: 86) **Skid Row (Rating: 87) **Slaughter (Rating: 85) **Steelheart (Rating: 84) **Tesla (Rating: 85) **Tigertaliz (Rating: 84) **Twisted Sister (Rating: 87) **Vinnie Vincent Invasion (Rating: 85) **Vixen (Saint Paul)' (Rating: 84) **White Lion (Rating: 84) **Winger (Rating: 85) **XYZ (Rating: 85) *'Glam Rock''' **Hush (Australia) '(Rating: 84) **Slade (Rating: 86) **Skyhooks (Rating: 84) *'Hard Alternative **Bang Tango (Rating: 85) **Halestorm (Rating: 84) **INXS (Rating: 84) **Midnight Oil (Rating: 84) **My Ruin (Rating: 84) *'Hard Rock' **American Dog (Rating: 83) **Bachman-Turner Overdrive (Rating: 85) **Bad Company (Rating: 85) **Buckcherry (Rating: 84) **Cheap Trick (Rating: 86) **Chickenfoot (RatingL 85) **Fastway (Rating: 84) **Foghat (Rating: 85) **Foreginer (Rating: 86) **Little Angels (Rating: 83) **Lynch Mob (Rating: 84) **Magnum (UK) (Rating: 84) **Montrose (Rating: 85) **Pat Travers Band (Rating: 85) **Suzi Quatro (Rating: 85) **Ted Nugent (Rating: 87) **Velvet Revolver (Rating: 85) *'Hard Blues Rock' **Blind Fath (Rating: 85) **Chain (Australia) (Rating: 82) **Free (Rating: 85) **Grand Funk Railroad (Rating: 86) **The Answer (Rating: 84) **The Black Crowes (Rating: 84) **The Groundhogs (Rating: 83) *'Pop Rock' **Cher (Rating: 83) **Killing Heidi (Rating: 82) **Men At Work (Rating: 83) *'Pop Metal' **Atomic Playboys (Rating: 82) **Bon Jovi (Rating: 89) **David Lee Roth (Rating: 86) **Great White (Rating: 84) **Lita Ford (Rating: 85) **Quiet Riot (Rating: 86) **Van Halen (Rating: 88) **Warrant (Hollywood) (Rating: 85) **Whitesnake (Rating: 86) *'Progressive Hard Rock' **Black Widow (UK) (Rating: 83) **Boston (Rating: 86) **Golden Earring (Rating: 85) **Journey (Rating: 86) **Kansas (Rating: 86) **Styx (Rating: 85) *'Sleaze Metal' **Guns N' Roses (Overall: 87) **LA Guns (Overall: 84) *'Soft Rock' **Air Supply (Rating: 80) **Bertie Higgins (Rating: 76) **Bill Medley (Rating: 74) **Billy Joel (Rating: 82) **Bonnie Tyler (Rating: 81) **Bread (Rating: 76) **Céline Dion (Rating: 77) **Christopher Cross (Rating: 69) **Classics IV (Rating: 73) **Eric Carmen (Rating: 70) **Firefall (Rating: 71) **Hall & Oates (Rating: 80) **Jackson Browne (Rating: 75) **Jey Ferguson (Rating: 70) **John Lennon (Rating: 79) **Kalapana (Rating: 74) **Kenny Loggins (Rating: 74) **Kenny Rogers (Rating: 79) **Lionel Richie (Rating: 73) **Little River Band (Rating: 79) **Neil Diamond (Rating: 75) **Olivia Newton-John (Rating: 77) **Orleans (Rating: 78) **Paul Simon (Rating: 72) **Patrick Swayze (Rating: 76) **Peter Allen (Rating: 74) **Peter Frampton (Rating: 78) **Paul McCartney and the Wings (Rating: 81) **Pilot (Rating: 76) **Randy Newman (Rating: 75) **Rita Coolidge (Rating: 71) **Rod Stewart (Rating: 83) **Seals & the Cofts (Rating: 77) **The Eagles (Rating: 84) **The Hollies (Rating: 76) *'Southern Rock' **Black Stone Cherry (Rating: 85) *'Symphonic Rock' **Electric Light Orchestra (Rating: 84) Traditional Heavy Metal Saga (1968-Present) *'Heavy Doom' **Heaven and Hell (Rating: 85) *'Heavy Metal' **3 Inches of Blood (Rating: 83) **Black Sabbath (Rating: 95) **Danzig (Rating: 86) **Dio (Rating: 89) **Judas Priest (Rating: 94) **Ozzy Osbourne (Rating: 88) *'New Wave of British Heavy Metal' **Def Leppard (Rating: 87) **Iron Maiden (Rating: 92) **Motörhead (Rating: 92) **Samson (Rating: 85) **Saxon (Rating: 86) 'Punk Rock Saga (1974-Present)' *'Punk Rock' **Radio Birdman (Rating: 83) **Ramones (Rating: 86) **Sex Pistols (Rating: 87) **The Clash (Rating: 86) **The Damned (Rating: 85) **The Dead Boys (Rating: 84) **The Saints (Rating: 84) *'Post-Punk/New Wave' **Blondie (Rating: 85) **Joy Division (Rating: 85) 'Doom Metal Saga (1978-Present)' *'Doom Metal' **Cathedral (Overall: 85) **Count Raven (Overall: 81) **Orchid (Overall: 82) **Pagan Altar (Overall: 84) **Pentagram (Overall: 85) **Saint Vitus (Overall: 84) **Witchfinder General (Overall: 86) *'Epic Doom Metal' **Candlemass (Overall: 86) *'Psychedelic Doom Metal' **Witchcraft (SWE) *'Sludge Metal' **Acid Bath (Rating: 83) **Baroness (Rating: 83) **Black Label Society (Rating: 86) **Corrosion of Conformity (Rating: 85) **Down (Rating: 84) **Kylesa (Rating: 84) *'Sludge Doom Metal' **Ramesses (Rating: 80) *'Sludge Grunge' **Alice in Chains (Rating: 87) **The Melvins (Rating: 84) *'Stoner Doom' **Electric Wizard (Rating: 85) **Sleep (Rating: 84) **Trouble (Chicago) (Rating: 83) *'Stoner Metal' **Clutch (Rating: 83) **Queens of the Stone Age (Rating: 86) **Wolfmother (Rating: 86) 'Alternative Metal Saga' *'Alternative Metal' **Faith No More (Rating: 87) **Three Days Grace (Rating: 85) *'Funk Metal' **Extreme (Rating: 86) **Primus (Rating: 86) *'Rap Metal' **Rage Against Machine (Rating: 86) 'Grunge Saga (1987-Present)' *'Grunge' **Nirvana (Rating: 87) **Soundgarden (Rating: 86) *'Post-Grunge' **Audrey Horne (Rating: 80) **Theory of a Deadman (Rating: 85) WIPS Hard Rock Saga *'Classic Metal' **Gillan, Helix, Slash, Thunder (UK), Trust (France), UFO, Uriah Heep, Volbeat, Vulcain, Y&T *'Glam Punk' **Hanoi Rocks *'Hard Rock' **D-A-D (UK), Gottard, Joan Jett and the Blackhearts, Lordi, Mr. Big, Murderdolls, Nashville Pussy, Pat Benatar, Rose Tattoo, Sammy Hager, The Cult, The Pretty Reckless *'Soft Rock' **Carly Simon, Carole King, Cymarron, David & Jonathan, Eric Carmen, Gallery, Gerry Rafferty, *'Solo' **John 5, Robert Plant Traditional Heavy Metal Saga *'Canadian Heavy Metal' **Anvil *'Heavy Metal' **3 Inches Blood, Accept, Alcatrazz, Aria (RUS), Armored Saint, Baron Rojo, Battle Beast, Blaze Bayley, Bow Wow, Bonfire, Brainstorm, Bruce Dickinson, Chrome Division, Crucified Banana, TNT (NOR) Doom Metal Saga *Superjoint Riutal *'Stoner Metal' **Fu Manchu, Karma to Burn, Kyuss, Monster Magnet, Red Fang, Spirital Beggars, Pre-Metal Saga *'Broadway Theatre' **Cats *'Traditional Pop Music' **Judy Gardand, Julie Andrews Hard Rock Saga Glam Metal **Black 'N Blue, Britny Fox, Danger Danger, Keel, Kingdom Come, Slaughter, Steelheart, Tigertaliz, Vinnie Vincent Invasion, XYZ *'Glam Punk' **The Poodles, The Quireboys, Turbonegro *'Hard Rock' **American Dog, Angel, Chickenfoot, Fastway, Glenn Hughes, Iris (ROU), Lillian Axe, Little Angels, Lynch Mob, Mama's Boys, Sixx:AM, Slash's Snakepit, Starz, The Almighty, The Darkness *'Melodic Hard Rock' **King Kobra *'Sleaze Metal' **Backyard Babies, Dogs D'Amour, Faster Pussycat, Graveyard (SWE), The Wildhearts *'Solo' **Ace Frehley, Bruce Kulick, Cozy Powell 'Doom Metal Saga' *'Sludge Metal' **Seven Sisters of Sleep DLC Hard Rock Related Pack *'Hard Rock' **Joe Esposito (Rating: 77) **Robert Palmer (Rating: 79) **Stevie Wright (Rating: 79) Non-Setlist Radio Stations *'Mix Hits' *Genre: Pop Music, Pop Rock, Electronic Music, R&B *DJ: Danni Minogue *#Baby Got Back - Sir Mix-a-Lot (1992) *#Baby a Did Bad Bad Thing - Chris Isaak (1995) *#Bad - Michael Jackson (1987) *#Candle in the Wind 1997 - Elton John (1997) *#Can't Get Your Of My Head - Kylie Minoque (2001) *#Can't We Fix It? - Bob the Builder (1999) *#Don't Hold Back - The Potbelles (2007) *#Faith - George Michael (1987) *#Flashdance... What a Feeling - Irene Cara (1983) *#Heaven is a Place on Earth - Belinda Carlisle (1988) *#It's Raining Man - The Weather Girl (1982) *#Joyride - Roxette (1991) *#Like a Prayer - Madonna (1989) *#Mickey - Toni Brasil (1983) *#Never Gonna Give You Up - Rick Astley (1987) *#Out of Reach - Gabrielle (1999) *#Physical - Olivia Newton-John (1982) *#Staylin Alive - Bee Gees (1978) *#We Are the World - USA for Africa (1985) *#You're the One that I Want - Olivia Newton-John & John Travolta (1978) *'Triple R' *Genre: Rock music *DJ: Jimmy Barnes *#Aganist All Odds (Take a Long at Me Now) - Phil Collins (1984) *#Australiana - Austen Tayshua (1983) *#Cool Change - Little River Band (1979) *#Danger Zone - Kenny Loggins (1986) *#Down Under - Men At Work (1981) *#Ebony and Ivory - Paul McCartney and Stevie Wonder (1982)E *#Everybody Hurts - R.E.M. (1991) *#(Everything I Do) I Do It for You - Bryan Adams (1991) *#Horses - Darryl Braithwaite (1991) *#I Was Only 19 - Redgum (1983) *#(I've Had) The Time of My Life - Bill Medley & Jennifer Wares (1988) *#Lonely No More - Rob Thomas (2005) *#Mambo No. 5 - Lou Bega (1999) *#Mmm Bop - Hanson (1997) *#Tubthumping - Chumbawamba (1997) *#We Will Rock You / We Are the Champions - Queen (1977) *#You're a Voice - John Farnham (1986) *#Zombie - The Cranberries (1994) Photgraphy/Fanshots Bands *A to Z Concerts *Australia **Groovin' the Moo **Soundwave Festival *England *France *Germany *Mexico *Russia *United States See Also *''Heavy Metal: The Untold Stories'' *''Heavy Metal: The Video Game'' Category:PS4 Category:Xbox One Category:Microsoft Windows Category:Heavy Metal Category:Harmonix Category:Music Category:Disney Games Category:Video games Category:Disney Video Games Category:Music video games